pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ: Traveling On Penny (PVZTOP)
This project has been temp stopped by the creator Pvz traveling on penny (PVZTOP) is the sequel to PVZIAT where you travel along the world Descriptions Appstore Description Dr zomboss has broken pennys time machine feature and we can only get him by traveling around the world! Steam description Ready to take on zomboss? Ready to travel around the world? Ready to travel around space? GOOD! In PVZTOP you travel around the world and beyond but beware there are zombies everywhere even on mars, Fight them with a huge arsenal of plants and its up to YOU to stop zomboss! Worlds ( : means the world is released, ; means the world is unreleased and a : with a ; means the world is just in a demo) :Daves house: :Suburban plains: :Zombified forest: ;Wildlife plains: ;Volcanic plains; ;High tops volcano; ;Inside the volcano; ;Dangerous mountains; ;Mt everest; ;Ocean; ;Mariana trench ;Big wave beach; ;The stratosphere; ;Space; ;Pluto; ;Mercury; ;Venus; ;Mars; ;Jupiter; ;Saturns rings; ;Saturn;:Uranus; ;Neptune; ;Sun; ;Alien planet; ;Dyson sphere; ;Space base; ;Zomboss space base; Premium worlds Moneium ;Alien planet 2; ;Alien planet 3; Gemnium ;Neighboring galaxy; Real money ;Mutilverse hub; ;Hell; ;Heaven; Events New yearz Zombies: Celebrating zombie, Celebrating conehead zombie, Celebrating bucket head zombie, Celebrating Gargantuar, Fat zombie, Celebrating imp Plants: Firework shooter, Firework mine Levels: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Design: Daves house decorated with lights and snow Boss: Zomboss fire cracker, Lasts december 30 - January 5th Valenbrainz Zombies: Same as valenbrainz Plants: Blooming heart, Hot date, Love peashooter Levels: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Design: Same as valenbrainz Boss: Zomboss cupid machine Lasts: Same as valenbrainz Special: Others can gift you premium plants Easterz day Zombies: Same as the springing , All dinosaur eggs, Dragon imp, All dinosaurs Plants: Same as the springing, (Without dandelion) Make a wish dandelion Levels: 1, 2, 3, 4 Design: Same as the springing Boss: Zomboss super bunny Lasts: Same as the springing Special: After the end of it you get a random premium plant Zombies fools day! This is not the same as other events Special: Random premium plant (If you have any) Will be taken away. If not have a premium plant random plant will be taken away lasts for duration of event. If account is over 18 uranus is renamed to ur anus Duration: Week Zombies spookz Zombies: Same as lawn of doom Plants: Pumpkin, Same as the lawn of doom, Rolling pumpkin Levels: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Duration: Same as lawn of doom Design: Same as lawn of doom Boss: Zomboss spooks machine Lasts: Same as lawn of doom Creator's bday Zombies: Birthday zombie, Birthday conehead, Birthday bucket head, Cake gargantuar, Cake imp Plants: Cake pea, Cake mine, Birthday bloom, Snake wrapper Levels: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Duration: December 17th - December 23rd Design: Daves house with snow and fireworks going off constantly Boss: Zomboss birthday machine Special: On december 22nd everybody gets free electric blueberry if already has they get apple mortar if they have apple mortar they get nothing Zombiez Christmaz Zombies: Christmas zombies, Santa gargantuar, Elf imp, Jack In The Box Zombie Plants: Missile toe, Merry wreath Levels: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 Duration: December 20th - December 31st Boss: Zomboss present machine Special: Get a random premium plant Vip: An vip membership is an optional subscription that costs 5 dollars a month Items: Free pinata every day (Increases gift for joining streak) 100 coins a day 1 gem a day Free pinata party replay without ads. Special worlds New plants Free premium plant every month When first subscribed you get a free premium and 10000 coins 2 Extra battlez seasons perks New zombies New features Cosmic leauge for battlez Worlds ;Skyscraper; ;Shopping mart; ;Pool; ;School; ;France; ;US; ;Japan; ;China; ;New mexico; ;Washington; ;Alien planet 4; ;Alien star 2; ;Alien star 3; ;Alien star 4; ;Blue dwarf; ;Black hole; ;The road way of everything ever; The town The town is an hubworld Hotel The hotel is a building where people friended are kept, it can keep 50 friends in it. (Costs 1 town points) Garden The garden is a building where you plant plants. When a plant fully grows you get 10 seed packets for that plant (Costs 5 town points) Training grounds The training grounds is where you upgrade your plants (Costs 3 town points) The skull The skull is where you access zombie mode (Costs 10 town points) Battlez Battlez is where you fight agianst other players (Costs 10 town points) Co-op In co-op you and friends go against randomly generated levels helping each other (Costs 10 town points) Zombie mode battlez Zombie mode battlez is like battlez but for zombie mode (Costs 10 town points) Zombie mode co-op In zombie mode co-op you destroy plants with the help of friends (Costs 10 town points) Twiddy dinkies Twiddy dinkies is where you can buy stuff for in-game money! (Costs 5 town points) Shop The shop is where you buy stuff for real money and gems (Costs 1 town point) Fusion shack The fusion shack allows you to fuse plants for 1000 coins each plant, 10000 premium. 5894 coins for gemnium, 5001 coins for moneium Minigames Zombotany: Level type: Daves House Zombies: Peashooter zombie, Wall-nut zombie, Cherry bomb zombie (Hard mode only) I zombie: Plants: Peashooter, Sunflower, Twin sunflower (Normal mode only) Wall-nut, Spikeweed, Repeater (Hard mode only) Zombies: Basic, Cone-head, Bucket-head (Normal mode only) Vasebreaker Plants: Peashooter, Repeater, Backwards pea, Split pea, Backwards repeater (Normal mode only) Zombies: Cone-head, Basic, Imp (Hard mode only). Slot machine Plants: Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut (Normal mode only) Items: Sun, Huge wave of zombies, Plant food, Power zap, Power flame, Power toss, Power pinch, Power snow, Gargantuar Zombies: All (Depends on how far you are in in the minigame), Giga football zombie and giga gargantuar are hard mode only Imp wrangling Must kill: 75 imps Zombies: Imp, Parent zombie (Hard mode only) Imp wrangling 2 Must kill: 150 imps Zombies: Imp, Mother zombie, Gargantuar, Father zombie, Giga Gargantuar (Hard mode only) Dark as dark can be The mini game starts out dark and on the conveyor you are able to get "Light" Which will light up one tile. You are able to place plants on dark tiles Update history 1.0. Game added 1.1 Events added 1.2 Vip added 1.3 Town added 1.4 Battlez and pinata parties adder 1.5 Minigames added 1.6 Surburban plains demo 1.7 SP trailer 1.8 Fusion shack 1.9 SP part 1 2.0 SP part 2 2.1 Zombified forest demo 2.2 ZF trailer 2.3 ZF part 1 2.4 New battlez pfps 2.5 SP extras 2.6 ZF part 2 2.7 Imp wrangling hard-mode update where zombies can slowly eat the imp bag instead of going around it 2.8 Bug fixes 2.9 New premiums 3.0 Dlc's Battlez Battlez is where you have to defeat more zombies then the opponent to win If you get in the top 3 you get promoted If you get in the bottom 3 you get demoted Leagues Soil league Grass league Wood league Carpet league Stone league Coal league Iron league Steel league Bronze league Copper league Gold league Diamond league Jade league Cobalt league Category:Games Category:Plants vs zombies Category:Hiring